The Dwarf
by micklemae
Summary: This is my first story, so its not the best..
1. Chapter 1

Shyla was a hobbit that was almost to the age to move out on her own. She lived in the Shire and spent most of her time with Pippin, her best friend, and Merry his brother. She had long, red hair, but it was straight which was not normal for a hobbit.

Shyla woke up earlier than normal, what she didn't know is that it wasn't going to be a normal day. She got up and did her morning routine. When she finished breakfast she went outside to get the mail, she was caught off guard by a young dwarf walking by about her age. She had never seen a dwarf before. He did not have a beard but she knew that he was a dwarf. She couldn't help but stare into his dark brown eyes and admire is long brown curly hair.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" she smiled, shocked that he talked to her.

"I was wondering if you knew where Bag End was?"

"YES! ...yes..yes I do" embarrassed she got excited.

Bilbo was her uncle and she went to Bag End almost everyday.

She was explaining how to get there, while he stared at her...

"_Why does he keep staring? There is no way he's listening!"-she thought_

"I'm sorry I should have introduced myself! My name is Kili" he interrupted.

"Oh, I'm Shyla... "

"Can you show me?"

_Why not? He does have dreamy eyes.._

"_Sure" she said._

They continued talking as they walked.

"Why don't you look like a dwarf?" she asked quickly.

He looked down as if he was insecure about it.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked.." she said.

"No, it's fine.. I'm younger so it will eventually come in."

_But he looks better without a beard._

They kept talking, and he kept making her laugh.

"I'm not that good at all this" Kili said.

"Doing what?"

"Talking to pretty girls"

" You think I'm pretty?"

"I think your beautiful"

She blushed because a boy had never complemented her before, her straight hair wasn't considered attractive.

"Well... here is Bag End!"

_Why is Uncle Bilbos door scratched on?_

"Thank you.. I didn't think.. you can't walk home alone"

"I'll be fine.. Nice meeting you, Kili!'

She turned, smiling, and felt him grab her hand, when she turned around he kissed her hand.

"I hope to see you again" Kili said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Shyla woke up and the first word that came to her mind was _Kili. _All she thought about that day was Kili.

Finally she though she would go to Bag End in case he was still there.

_But I need an excuse. _

"Does Bilbo need anything?" she asked her mother.

"I have his birthday present, will you take it to him?"

She snatched it and ran as fast as she could.

She arrived at Bag End, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Shyla! What are you doing here?" Kili looked at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Umm.." she said nervously "...we have a Birthday present for Bilbo"

"He is still asleep"

"Oh well I guess I will just leave it"

"No.. please come in!"

She walked in and saw 1o other dwarfs.

_I have never seen such a rough crowd_

"Let me introduce them" Kili said.

"This is Dwalin and Balin.. they are brothers"

Dwalin was taller then Balin and had tattoos on his head. Balin was smaller and older, very sweet to her.

"Next is Gloin and Oin, also brothers"

"Then Ori, Norl, and Dori"

"Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur"

_Wow, so many!_

"At last but not least, Fili, my brother'

'Unfortunately!" Fili laughed

"And our uncle, Thorin"

_He looks so...majestic..._

All of the dwarves started arguing about second breakfast.

Kili pulled her away "will you go on a walk with me?'

"Yes, please"

Kili laughed and grabbed her hand and they walked out the door and down the path opposite of her house.

"Why are all those dwarves at my uncles?" Shyla asked

"We are going on a journey"

"Is Bilbo going?'

"Not sure yet, trying to get him to go"

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week"

He stopped and they turned towards each other.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked

She flushed red and whispered "yes"

He leaned down and put his hand on her neck, slowing put his lips on hers.

He leaned back up and they walked back to Bag End.

_I can't stop smiling, I probably look retarded._

"Well I'm going to head home" Shyla said, still smiling.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

She nodded her head and skipped home.

Once again, she woke up with Kili on her mind.

_I can't wait to see him again. When should I go?_

She thought all morning.

She went to get the mail and saw Kili walking towards her.

She smiled.

"Good morning Shyla"

"You can't see me right now! I am in my sleeping clothes!"

"You look beautiful"

She turned red.

"Will you go into town with me?" Kili asked

"Let me change"

"No, please, you look so beautiful"

"She smiled and ran inside"

She looked out the window and saw him smiling.

_Am I in love? No, I can't.. I just met him. _

They spend all day together at the market, and he bought her flowers.

_He didn't need anything from the market. He just wanted to see me._

When they got to Bag End Fili was sitting outside.

"Where have you two been?" he asked

"Where we want" Kili answered

"Well uncle is mad, you forgot to feed the horses"

They walked inside and Thorin asked if he could talk to Kili privately.

She overheard them arguing and heard Thorin "...you don't have time for a girl"

Kili walked her home, as they were walking Shyla said "Maybe we shouldn't spend anymore time together.. I heard Thorin say.."

let

"Thorin will be fine"

"..but, your leaving and.."

"I love you, Shy"

_DID HE JUST SAY HE LOVES ME?_

"Shyla, I won't go on the journey if thats what it takes to be with you"

"You can't betray the others for a girl"

"Your not just any girl...come with us"

"What? No, I can't! I can't just leave my family... I would be a burden! I can't even sword fight!"

"I will teach you other the couple day before we leave"

"I need time to think, talk to my family, and Merry and Pippin"

"Ok, I will come see you again tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

Shyla talked to her parents and they said that they just wanted her to be happy. Pippin and Merry said they had to meet him first. So she decided to have dinner that night and have Kili meet everyone.

He said all the right things.

_He is to perfect to be true._

Shyla walked Kili out.

"We are leaving in the morning" Kili said.

"I will pack tonight"

"Goodnight my love"

She turned red again and walked inside.

_He always gives me butterflys._

The next day he came to get her, she said goodbye to her parents, and of course Merry and Pippin. Kili grabbed her bags, helped her on her horse, and they met up with the others.

Thorin and the company welcomed her and she talked to Bilbo for awhile then went back to Kili.

She was getting tired.

"We need to stop for the night" Thorin said

"...Fili and Kili take care of the horses, Ori and Nori start a fire"

"Stay with Bombur" Kili told Shyla

_I don't want him to leave my side_

Kili stayed up on night watch but sat by Shyla.

The next morning she woke up and everything was packed ready to go. They set out again, as they rode Kili told Shyla what had happened that night. That there was trolls and they were captured but then they turned to stone.

"I was worried about you" Kili said softly


End file.
